The Unholy Rebellion
by HubrisP
Summary: The first of the Divine Empire Series. Michael El Britannia, the Divine Dragon of the Pacific sets out to defeat Zero and Enra in Area 11 to learn why he is immune to Geass while trying to rebuild Britannia free of Racism, but is he Human himself? Yaoi.
1. Prelude

**Divine Empire Series: Season One: Unholy Rebellion**

**Phase 0 – Birth of a Messiah**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing from the Original Code Geass Series and each item belongs to their respective owners, I do however own the OCs, Plot and the Custom Knightmare Frames and/or Custom Vehicles.**

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>**th**** January, 1994 a.t.b, 12:45pm; Britannian Homeland: North Western Cost – Pendragon City, Pendragon Royal Hospital: Private Wing – Lab Four**

Charles Zi Britannia was eccentric as he looked at the baby lying on the cot in the lab as the Geass Directorate Scientists swarmed around him, one figure remained unmoving however and Charles looked at the Twenty Four Year Old Immortal out of the Corner of his eye, Samael Sol was not just any Immortal but an Original so it would be pointless to force this being to give up his Code when it was not possible to do so. Why Samael had agreed to this enterprise and what the Original Immortal was planning was far beyond the Crown Prince's tenacity to think, before Charles was his son who had taken his wife with him into childbirth but then again that Consort was worthless anyway and now she had served her purpose, the experiments on her womb may have caused her death however the boy before him had spliced into him a Unique Genetic Code based off the Copies made in the Geass Directorate which had been perfected with research on Samael's genetics which had been donned to the Geass Directorate.

"The child is a boy, what will you name your little Messiah?" asked Samael as he looked over at Charles, the Immortal had a mop of blond hair and honey coloured eyes, he wore an orange jacket.

"Michael, after the Archangel" answered Charles with a grunt "he'll lead those of Humanity with Codes through Ragnarok to a new world"

"I could care less" dismissed Samael as he moved to leave the room "just remember that he is _mine_, no one can have him but me, I'll play your game but my loyalty will inevitably belong to…Michael"

"We can now move ahead with our plan to take over Britannia" announced V.V. as he stepped up towards Charles "I kept this Project from other Members in the Geass Directorate, I found allies outside the Directorate, now we have the strength needed to make our move"

"So we shall" agreed Charles with a grin as he moved towards the doorway that Samael had left through "you can bet on that"

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>**th ****September, 2006 a.t.b, 4:30pm; Britannian Homeland: North Western Cost – ****Pendragon City: Saint Darwin Street, Saint's Palace: Main Building – Dining Hall**

Michael El Britannia sat with a bored expression on his twelve year old face as he watched Clovis and Schneizel play chess for the fifth time that day, Michael really could not understand the excitement behind such a game and would rather be playing poker at this moment in time, despite his boredom at the game he had however gained a knowledge of how to play the game and compare it to a Tactical Battlefield. Michael picked up the book he was reading earlier on and continued from the page he had previously stopped at, Sun Tzu's book of Military Tactics was a useful hint as an insight into the Chinese Federation's own Strategies which would be useful for when Michael himself got through Military Training and ranked among the just few in the Royal Family who had the chance to be a member of the Army of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Michael was fit and smart for his youth and so next year he would be placed into gradual private training sessions under the careful view of Schneizel and Bismarck Waldstein – Michael would be trained alongside Bismarck's son: Jesse Waldstein.

"You seem bored" commented Clovis with a fake smile as he prepared to move a pawn on the chess board "is all this talk of Tactics blowing up your brains?"

"I wouldn't make that move if I were you" commented Michael but Clovis ignored him which Schneizel simply moved his Queen causing an instant Checkmate "told you so"

"Tch, whatever, another round?" asked Clovis and Schneizel shrugged as he reset the board.

"I'm going to spend some time outside" grunted Michael as he stood calmly and crossed out into the Conservatory connected to the Dining Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>28<strong>**th**** August, 2010 a.t.b, 6:00pm; Pacific Ocean: Sea of Japan – 4****th**** Britannian Naval Fleet, Elizabeth-class Carrier/Battleship: **_**Elizabeth**_**, Bridge Tower: Bridge Section – Tactics Room**

Michael was displeased with how the Invasion of Japan had been going thus far and immediately thought of ways to correct the Tactical error that the idiot Generals had messed up at Itsukushima, now it had fallen to Michael to correct this mistake and Michael would use this to further his own Military Career – if he could think up a Tactical Plan better than any of the Generals here or even have some of the Generals killed off in the process, then Michael's Military career would ascend to the position that even the Emperor would have to look upon with pride.

Michael was only Sixteen yet he seemed smart enough to be in his late teens as well as prodigal Knightmare Pilot and Tactician, at the three places that Michael had fought in with his personal Glasgow he had altered their Tactics and practically embarrassed them enough for Schneizel to ridicule them over a long distance communication, if the Generals failed or died in the next engagement then Schneizel would hand command over the Pacific Forces to Michael. Michael looked over the recording of the last Battle which had been commanded by Kyoshiro Tohdoh or rather Tohdoh of Miracles who had instigated the Miracle of Itsukushima, the Japanese General was an impressive piece of work that was something that Michael had to agree to when looking at the man's Bio, strength and speed of a Samurai but that left one weakness – Tohdoh was not known for defensive warfare so they had to Force him into a Mountain Battlefield where the Samurai Speed would be blunted.

"Okay, we're going to split this battle into three Sections, first we have to land our Forces and I have our Allies holding a Beachhead set up a few surprises for the Generals on both sides" announced Michael as he pointed to the map "I reinforced that landing point so it would look advantageous to our Generals when really it is distracting our true goal, the G1 Base and our Forces will land at Hiroshima where we will march on the Mountains near the Itsukushima Shrine, from there we will concentrate on a defensive battle using the mountains to blunt the Speed from the Tactics of General Kyoshiro Tohdoh!"

"Not a bad plan" commented Jesse Waldstein with a grin from where he leaned against a wall, Jesse was a youth of Fifteen Years with blond hair and blue eyes, he was an initiate for the rounds and like Michael he had already proven himself in combat.

"It shall be done, my Lord" commented Samael from where he stood as he bowed, Samael's eyes caught Michael's for a brief time before he had to look away, causing Michael to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>29<strong>**th**** August, 11:00am; Japan: Hiroshima – Mountain Range near the Temple of Itsukushima, Battlefield**

"Phase One is complete" pondered Michael as he dodged his Glasgow by jumping into the air and firing a Slash Harken into the underside of a Japanese Assault VTOL.

Phase One of the Plan was for all Loyal Soldiers to withdraw from the Landing Point near Itsukushima so that the Generals would go with their own Loyal Forces to reinforce the area, once that was done they fought a majority of Tohdoh's Forces where Michael had then detonated the Mines in the area causing the demise of all those before him, Stage Two was a bombardment of the Religious Temple of Itsukushima in order to break the Japanese's Moral not only on this Battlefield but across the entire of Japan, finally Stage Three would be this battle before Michael's Forces.

"Enemy Forces are accelerating up the Mountain, however they are at a strict disadvantage" announced Jesse and Michael nodded.

"Tanks are designed for even ground or downhill warfare, on a Mountain or large hillside they are less than effective, our Knightmare Frames have the Tactical advantage" announced Samael with a smirk as he looked upon the battlefield "Michael, it would be best if we make use of our Long-Range Artillery placed on the Mountain, let them come to us"

"Alright, we'll play it your way" announced Michael with an annoyed frown as the sixteen year old sat back and watched.

The Long-Range Artillery fired down at the Japanese Forces who were fruitlessly trying to climb the mountain to tackle the Britannian Forces, more Britannian Reinforcements would soon arrive so the enemy was in a Tactical Disadvantage and once the reinforcement arrived things would really turn on their head, reinforcements would allow Michael to use their momentum to launch an all-out attack on the Japanese Forces. The Reinforcements would sweep around the Mountains and swing down to encircle the enemy, Michael would only need to wait for that and prepare for the opening that presented itself to their Forces, after an hour of bombardment something happened that caused Michael to respect Tohdoh's Tactical Knowledge.

"The Japanese Army is withdrawing" announced Jesse with a frown as he looked down at the main body of Tohdoh's Forces, Michael scowled as he jumped his Glasgow over two Japanese Tanks where he slashed through them with his unit's two Elbow-mounted Tonfas.

"We'll let them" growled Michael as he glowered down at the Japanese Army "we don't know the Strategic Field at this moment in time, for all we know they could have called for reinforcements and they are using their opportunity to draw us out, we shall stand our ground"

"The Pacific Fleet Admiral won't see it that way" commented Samael with a sigh as he watched the enemy.

"Well, it's a good thing for us that Schneizel isn't his brother, isn't it? He's _mine_" countered Michael and Samael smirked lightly at the young Prince.

"That he is" agreed Samael with a dismissive wave.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd ****September, 2:45pm; Britannian Homeland: North Western Cost – ****Holy City: Britannian Royal Palace – Main Building: Great Hall **

Michael found himself standing before the entire Imperial Court including those of his Half-Siblings, the Emperor sat on his Throne with Schneizel on his left and Bismarck on his right, meanwhile the Pacific Grand Admiral stood off to the side after explaining the problem at hand to the Emperor. Michael stood there calmly but when the Emperor motioned his hand the younger El Britannia dropped to his knees before Charles, Charles looked at his Messiah and sighed as he thought of the charges brought against his son, insubordination was one thing but denying a superior officer the right to command his advance was another.

"Is everything that the Admiral said true?" asked Charles and Michael looked up at the Emperor.

"In his manner of speaking, I can understand from his perspective where he would have seen what I did as treason, but from my perspective I did not advance due to lack of resources" dismissed Michael as he glowered at the Admiral.

"I gave you sufficient Equipment to complete the invasion of the area" countered the Admiral and Michael smirked.

"Equipment – yes, but accurate information – not so much, I did not advance because of the lack of Strategic Information that the Admiral could have given me at the time" explained Michael as he stood "this included information about enemy reinforcements or even simple information like how close any other enemy force was, it is pointless to move into a Tactical Victory without regarding the potential Strategic loss, I refused to waste resources in enemy territory when my Liaison with the fleet is a strategic incapable dullard!"

"Father, it seems that Michael makes an interesting point despite his attitude, what good are those in command on the battlefield having when they are informed of issues inaccurately outside of their current field of influence? How can any win battles without being informed of the larger strategic field, it seems like an impossible task, even for someone of Royal Blood" announced Schneizel as he bridged his fingers behind his back.

"Also, said Grand Admiral is of a well known Noble Family which as of late has been wasting Pacific Resources in parties with other Nobility which Lord Michael has brought the evidence to our attention, this is unforgivable especially since said individual is trying to get one up on not only a Fellow Commander but a Commander of Royal Blood" announced Bismarck as he glowered at the Grand Admiral.

"Well, my son, I leave the sentence of the Admiral to you" announced Charles as he stood "you are now Supreme Commander of the Pacific Fleet and I will choose a assistant for you soon enough"

"Kill him, it's bad enough he planned to gain enough power to take Britannia by Force, worse that he had the audacity to believe he had the talent to do so" sneered Michael as he waved away at the Grand Admiral.

"Any news on Lelouch or Nunnally?" asked Schneizel and Michael shook his head with an aggravated sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>5:00pm; Britannian Homeland: North Western Cost – <strong>**Holy City: Britannian Royal Palace – Main Building: Great Hall **

The Brown Haired Markus Sel Britannia was restrained by a pair of guards before the Emperor however he glared at his Imperial Highness all the same, his sword lay further down the aisle with new corpses of the Knights of the Round laying, Michael had to admit that Markus was indeed a skilled fighter and he would be needed to complete whatever plan Michael decided on. Markus had been disowned as a Prince however he had then worked his way into a similar high position by becoming the Knight of Two, however Markus had been friends with Lelouch and upon hearing of the younger Prince's death he had turned even more aggressive, now he had acted out directly against the Emperor himself.

"I sentence you to…" started Charles however Michael intervened as he stepped forwards.

"Your Majesty, rather than kill him outright, wouldn't it be better to send him to Area 11 where he can seek Lelouch and Nunnally for himself?" asked Michael and Charles raised an eyebrow "it would be torture and a mission all as one, to serve in a rebellious country, looking for Royalty that could be dead"

"A curious way to make him pay, it shall be done then, if he succeeds then the Children of Marianne will be welcomed back however if he fails then he will be in imposed banishment indefinitely" announced Charles with two raised hands "take him away!"

* * *

><p><strong>11th August<strong>**, 2017 a.t.b, 9:00am; Britannian Homeland: Area Seven, Panama Canal: Panama Military Base – Headquarters, Private Royal Quarters: Michael's Quarters – Balcony**

The Twenty Three Year Old Michael El Britannia leaned his tanned arms on the balcony as he looked out at the Panama Canal in front of his gaze, the reports of problems accelerating in Area 11 had caught Michael's ears and his Head Strategist had had offered to go with a Competent Admiral to Area 11, even Cornelia who was busy in the Middle East would soon turn her attention on Area 11 and had offered to accept assistance from Michael.

"Still thinking on what to do?" asked Samael as he walked in through the side door and out onto the Balcony.

"What are the Pros and Cons, I have to know" answered Michael and Samael smirked as he touched the Prince's Arm.

"You can find out why you are immune to Geass or unable to gain Geass yourself" commented Samael and Michael glowered.

"And I bet you know the reason for that" countered Michael and Samael smirk widened.

"I may, but you must find out for yourself, I'll tell you in Area 11 if it comes to that, agreed?" asked Samael with a smile "because your father asked of it"

"So he wants to see if I am a success, does he think that the land that I occupied would be a challenge for me now, does he think that I'm getting soft!" snarled Michael as he clenched his fists.

"Think of it as sharpening your talents, you have been idle for such a long time, now is the chance to sharpen your deprived blunt talents back into the sword it was seven years ago" announced Samael as he slipped between Michael's arms.

"Or make myself into a newer and stronger blade than ever before" added Michael as he leaned down to look into Samael's eyes.

"Hurtled into the coming chaos, you'll fight...and the world will shake before you" complemented Samael before kissing his Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – And that is the end of the First Chapter, what is Michael El Britannia and what were the conditions leading to his Birth, think I'm going to tell you this early? If you want to find out or for me to even continue, then you know what you have to do, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Phase 1

**Phase 1 – The Appearance of Zero and Enra**

**Disclaimer – Same disclaimers, obviously. **

* * *

><p><strong>12th August<strong>**, 12:45pm; Britannian Homeland: Area Seven, Panama Canal: Panama Military Base – Headquarters, Underground Area: The Loki Conglomerate Research Hangers – Hanger 01**

Michael frowned as he stepped into the Hanger that had been borrowed to The Loki Conglomerate's Critical Faction that was building his personal Knightmare Frame, the GGK-01 Uther Knightmare Frame was perfect and that was something that a Warrior had to worry about, a broken or bent sword was as useful to a warrior as incompetence to stand willingly in the middle of a firing squad. Michael crossed into the centre of the room and looked upon the Golden winged Knightmare Frame from where it stood at the back of the room, it had a blue visor for eyes and a blue area for the centre of its chest, beneath the blue orb was an open cockpit that unlike other Knightmare Frames had a built-in Escape Vehicle should the Knightmare be destroyed.

"As you can see, you're Highness, we are just about ready to begin transporting over to Area 11" announced Archduke Antonio Mason as he stepped over "I will also be your Liaisons while on the field as well as your Knightmare's maintainer"

"What is it power by?" asked Michael as he stepped forwards, gazing up at the chest of the unit.

"Classified" answered Antonio as he looked at a Datapad that he held in his hand.

"Regardless, we should move ahead with the transportation" announced Samael as he crossed over with a glowing grin "time is wasting"

* * *

><p><strong>13th August<strong>**, 1:00pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Near Tokyo Settlement: Hidden Base – Main Structure, Command Corridor: Command Room – Upper Level**

Markus Sel Britannia dropped down into the room as he looked about for the Leading Rebel of this little group that had been training to rebel against Britannia, he had heard that it had been formed from a merger of two Terrorist Groups that had struck out at Britannia in the past, the Leader of the group was called Zero and he had announced that he had kidnapped Lelouch Vi Britannia whom was alive. The former Knight moved with the effectiveness of a Jungle Cat as he crossed quickly towards the main command console which he believed abandoned, until that is, he saw the masked leader of the Resistance Group standing before him awaiting his arrival calmly.

"Welcome, I am Zero!" announced the man as he stepped forwards "it was I who kidnapped Clovis La Britannia in the Battle of Shinjuku!"

"I don't care about your skills, what have you done with Lelouch Vi Britannia and Clovis La Britannia!" questioned Markus with an annoyed growl as he dropped his hand to a firearm.

"Irrelevant, next to your own options, you can either dully rot away in banishment or join with me and fight for your freedom!" announced Zero as he made gestures with his hands spreading them wide so his cape flowed "the choice is yours"

"I will only join you only to guarantee the safety of his Highnesses" announced Markus bluntly "I would do anything to save them"

"Excellent, as for Lelouch Vi Britannia, I'm sure I can help you along with seeing his good health" commented Zero and smirked as he pulled away his mask for Markus to see his face.

* * *

><p><strong>4:00pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Educational Sector – Ashford Academy, Club House: Second Floor – Lelouch's Room<strong>

C.C. glowered at the other female Immortal in the Room as Q.Q. sat calmly at a computer and hacked her way with ease into the Britannian Military Servers, she made sure to cover her hacking path and smiled at the tension in C.C.'s body from the possibility of discovery, Q.Q. had been made an Immortal by a very selfish Original Immortal or so she had claimed. The Original Immortal had a deal with Britannia that she would be used to uphold, in that sense a Rebellion against Britannia would be the perfect thing to get the ball rolling for her true purpose behind her creation, destroying Britannia.

"What are you planning?" asked C.C. and Q.Q. smiled, she had green eyes and short brown hair, she had the look of a Spanish youth on her and wore white clothes.

"None of your business" countered Q.Q. and C.C. huffed in annoyance.

"Where did you get your Code?" asked C.C. and Q.Q.'s smile became a smirk.

"Not telling" answered Q.Q. as she continued to type into the computer keyboard with intense vigour.

"Are you some way connected to Charles' plan for the Sword of Akasha?" questioned C.C. and Q.Q. shrugged uncaringly.

"As far as I know, no" answered Q.Q. dismissively as she attempted to ignore the other Immortal "now hush"

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th August****, 9:00pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Highway – Securi****ty Convoy **

Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald smiled as he directed his Sutherland along the Highway towards the Judicial Sector of the Area 11 Administration, using Suzaku Kururugi as a Scapegoat he intended to influence how foolish it was to have Elevens as Honorary Britannians, ever since he had failed at Shinjuku it had been Prince Clovis whom had taken the fall and now was the perfect time for Jeremiah to insert authority over the Area's Britannian Forces in hopes of locating his Highness as soon as possible. So he was sacrificing one filthy Eleven to get exactly what he needed to serve the crown, without the Viceroy of Area 11, the Elevens would all rebel against their chains like rabid Dogs to get the first bite at the hand that feed them.

"_My Lord, there is an unknown Vehicle coming in this direction, we can assume that their terrorists and we let them pass as you requested"_ announced a Britannian Soldier over a Communication.

"Good work" nodded Jeremiah as he looked straight ahead before raising his Knightmare's left hand to command a stop.

"_It's just…its Prince Clovis' car, sir"_ continued the Britannian Soldier, the communication didn't hide the stutter in the man's voice.

"They dare use our beloved Prince's Personal Car!" questioned Jeremiah in shock and anger as he awaited the enemy and before long the Car had stopped before him "alright, come on out of there!"

"Hello Britannians" announced Zero as the curtain that had printed on it burned away where he and his armoured companion had been hiding "this in Enra, and I am Zero!"

The commotion from the announcement echoed throughout the settlement and Lelouch smirked under the helmet of Zero as he considered the reaction of the people, Zero naturally meant nothing – a beginning and an end in any equation, Enra however followed the principles of Japan's version of Hell where Enra O was its Guardian and Ruler which eventually the Britannians would come to understand that if not by words then by actions.

"Zero, huh? Well, I have had just about enough of this charade!" announced Jeremiah as he pointed his pistol into the air and fired it and answering him were two Sutherlands who dropped down from the air where they took up firing positions on either side of the Car "now remove your masks!"

Zero reached up to remove his Mask while Enra turned his head slightly to look at Zero wondering what they should do and soon enough he got his dramatic answer, Zero's hand shot up into the air and with a snap of his fingers the carriage of the Car broke open revealing the canister of supposed Poison Gas from Shinjuku, Jeremiah was shocked as far as Lelouch could tell however other than a handful were greatly confused by the odd device in front of them.

"I propose a Trade" announced Zero as he looked back down at Jeremiah "the content of this canister for Suzaku Kururugi"

"You're mad, why would I set free a suspected Kidnapper and Potential Regicide!" snarled Jeremiah and Zero's hidden smirk widened.

"You're wrong Jeremiah, the one who kidnapped Clovis and has the Prince's life in his hands, is none other than myself!" announced Zero aloud causing an echoing gasp through the crowd "one innocent Japanese Man in return for the lives of thousands of Britannians, now that is what I call a bargain!"

"You can't be serious" growled Jeremiah and Zero tapped the top of the car to get it moving.

"After all Jeremiah, you don't want anyone finding out about Orange, do you?" questioned Zero as the car moved forwards.

"Orange?" questioned Jeremiah as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You will do everything in your power to let us get away, your prisoner too!" commanded Zero as a part of his mask opened at the power of Geass flared to life.

As soon as the Geass was thrown there was no way for Jeremiah to resist the command as he gave the order to release Suzaku Kururugi immediately, then Zero fled with the young Kururugi and was then attacked by Lord Kewell Soresi however that ended with the Geassed Jeremiah pointing his Sutherland's Assault Rifle at the justified Pureblood, due to the intervention of Jeremiah the Terrorist duo managed to get away from the Britannians with the son of Late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and it was left up to the soon arriving Cornelia and Michael to clean up this mess.

* * *

><p><strong>15<strong>**th ****August, 11:30am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Airport – Runway 0**

The Britannian Jet came to a stop at the top of the runway near the Main Airport Terminal in Area Eleven and fell silent as Supply Planes of various sizes also came to land nearby, the Supply Plane crews immediately got to work on unloading the Knightmare Frames of Cornelia's personal guard, meanwhile their Pilots descended the steps leading down from the Britannian Jet and paced over towards the awaiting entourage of Area 11.

"Princes Cornelia, welcome" announced Jeremiah Gottwald as he stepped forwards with a slight smile.

"You are the one who was convinced to let Zero get away, were you not? What was the intention behind that move?" questioned Cornelia as she motioned for Jeremiah to walk beside her as they headed for the Main Terminal Building.

"In that current situation there was no other way, it was obvious that Zero had the Gas Container wired to himself, I would rather not have risked thousands of Britannians for an innocent Honorary Britannian" explained Jeremiah as he tried to cover up his failure "Kururugi returned in time for his Court Martial and was debriefed on this Zero character"

"Interesting, I knew you for a while when we both served as the Bodyguards to Lady Marianne, therefore I know I can trust you to keep confidential information" announced Cornelia as she came to a stop "Michael will be coming to Area Eleven and will arrive tomorrow, I was hoping that we could find him a Knight from here, give time"

"Are you offering…" started Jeremiah but Cornelia shook her head.

"Temporary Knight, he was considering recruiting that guy that follows him around as his second and therefore Knight, Honorary Commander Sorath Sol I believe" answered Cornelia with a shrug that caused Jeremiah to shrug.

"He this man…Britannian?" questioned Jeremiah and Cornelia shrugged again.

"Race: Unknown, Birthplace: Unknown, Age: Unknown, Relatives: Unknown. I assumed that he could have been from one of the Secret Services or even the Emperor's personal Britannian Secret Intelligence Service, regardless, all information on his existence is not recorded on computer systems accessible even to the Royal Family" answered Cornelia as he came to a stop "that is why I am stationing you with Independence and a new Rank, you are to observe this Sorath and bring me news of him when possible, once we discover if he is a threat or not then you will be further promoted both Military and Socially. Understood?"

"Yes, you're Highness" bowed Jeremiah and Cornelia nodded before they continued on their way into the Main Terminal "how is Lord Michael at this time, is he well with all the power playing he has been dodging back in the Homeland? I am naturally a loyal follower of the Royal Family, I dare to hope for him any ill"

"Stressed, but I don't know why, something is going through his mind that is…unreadable to me" answered Cornelia whom sighed "find out what troubles him"

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** August, 9:00am; Britannian Colonies: The Pacific Ocean – Elizabeth-class Carrier/Battleship: **_**Ricardo**_**, Bridge Tower: Bridge Section – Tactics Room**

Michael glowered at the message he had received as he looked between his Officers and grunted at their uselessness, they were pleased that Cornelia had launched an attack against the Saitama Ghetto to destroy the Terrorists located in the vicinity of the Ghetto, Michael looking at this report however considered his men as idiots and Cornelia as a brash tomboy Princess to make a move before Michael arrived with reinforcements. Hoping to trap Zero was all well and good however doing so without Michael to reinforce her when he had been a day away from arrival in Area 11 was foolish, Cornelia had no idea what Zero was capable of and so it was wise to have awaited Michael's arrival to defeat the enemy, despite this however Michael would wish Cornelia luck silently on her attempt to tame the dangerous terrorist leader and hopefully bring terrorism into its decline before Michael arrived.

"It won't be that easy" announced Samael as if reading Michael's thoughts; Michael knew differently, Samael had come to understand Michael's facial reactions, probably assuming that because Michael was hopeful then he was hoping for the end of the conflict soon.

"I know, but I'm hoping to contribute towards such an end, Britannia has been having trouble with Area 11 for years" announced Michael as he stood from a chair at the Tactical Table and pointing to an Official "tell the Captain to speed up the advance!"

"Yes, you're Highness" announced the Official before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>4:15pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Near Tokyo Settlement: South of Tokyo – Port Yokosuka<strong>

The _Ricardo_ glided into port as Cornelia awaited calmly with her Knights near the G1 Base that sat in the centre of the Port, once the _Ricardo_ came to a stop the loyal Loki Conglomerate dock hands rushed forwards and began to work on getting the Elizabeth-class Carrier/Battleship emptied of required resources for the Critical Faction, finally Michael El Britannia walked down off the ship's plank way and onto the solid ground of Area 11.

"Michael" announced Cornelia as she stepped forwards, she sped towards Michael who froze rather than collide with her, Cornelia placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sister" nodded Michael with a repressed smirk making it come out as a smile "it's been a long time, it is wonderful to see you again, Goddess of Victory"

"You too, Divine Dragon of the Pacific, how have you been my Little Archangel?" asked Cornelia as she called him both by his known titles, both present to rivals and childhood.

"They still call me that, huh?" grinned Michael as he hugged his sister before drawing back.

"You'll always be our Little Archangel, Michael, no one else outside the Royal Family even deserves to call you by anything else but the Divine Dragon of the Pacific" announced Cornelia dramatically as she led Michael along "you crushed Japan at the Age of Sixteen, E.U. Forces in Russia and Chinese Forces have been hesitant with you guarding the Pacific, there are even rumours from the Emperor's Inner Circle that Father wanted to give you command of a special Autonomous Force and your vigilance has caused many Terrorists in Japan much pause stopping open Rebellion for fear of the consequences many times"

"You are generous with your complements, Cornelia" smiled Michael bashfully as he paused and motioned to the two following me "may I introduce my Personal Aide: Sorath Sol, and the Knight of Five: Jesse Waldstein, two of the pilots serving under my command just like seven years ago"

"I see" nodded Cornelia wearily before motioning for a celebrate soldier to come forwards "this is Jeremiah Gottwald, he will be you temporary Knight during your stay at Area 11, command of him what you will"

"Thank you, Cornelia, but I want to talk to you about Saitama" announced Michael and Cornelia nodded as she stepped into the G-1 Base and climbed the stairs with Michael close on her heels "what you did was dangerous, you should have waited for me to arrive"

"I had to test Zero, I found that he hasn't yet brought all of the Rebels in line under his command, because of this I believe we have found his weakness" announced Cornelia as she stopped and turned to regard her brother "and I believe I have a plan…"

"Princess Cornelia!" shouted a voice and Cornelia looked further up the stairs to see her Knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford standing at the top of the stairs "its Princess Euphemia!"

* * *

><p><strong>18th August, 6:35pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Near the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, G1-class Base: G1 Base 1023, Bridge <strong>

Michael growled as he clenched his fist while looking at the Tactical Display before him with annoyance, the Rogue Japanese Liberation Front force had this well planned out with their Forces in sniper position within the building and threatening to kill the hostages should Britannian Forces march along the last known down Bridge, other means of reaching the Island that the Hotel was on seemed impossible as the snipers had almost killed the last Special Forces Diver to attempt the climb up into the building.

"Bartering is out, right?" asked Michael as he looked over his shoulder at Cornelia from where she was sat but the look on her face answered the question immediately "right"

"Maybe we can attempt to negotiate the freedom of Princes Euphemia!" shouted Dalton and Cornelia turned her burning gaze on him.

"If we bargain with them then we are effectively legitimizing terrorism!" snarled Cornelia as she looked among her command officers.

"Princess!" announced Gilford suddenly as he stepped away surprised from the computer console.

"What is it!" snarled Cornelia as she turned to her Knight.

"It's Zero!" answered Gilbert and Cornelia gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>7:15pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Near the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, G1-class Base: G1 Base 1023, Hanger<strong>

"Zero has appeared and we allowed him into the Hotel, as soon as we are given the chance we can attack the Hotel, we are launching the Z-01 Lancelot through the Underground Tunnel, I need you out there commanding the troops" announced Cornelia and Michael nodded.

"Fine, I'll try" agreed Michael before crossing over to a free Sutherland Knightmare Frame.

* * *

><p><strong>9:00pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Near the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel, G1-class Base: G1 Base 1023, Bridge <strong>

Michael sighed as he sat down onto the Tactics Table and looked towards Cornelia who had her head in her hand, Zero had made an impressive Political move by using the hostages as a means to announce his intentions to all of Area 11, a part of Michael couldn't help but worry about the skills of Zero and Enra. Another side of Michael however was excited and had the thrill of a worthy opponent at last, Cornelia seemed to frown at the poorly hidden grin on Michael's face as he stared at the Tactical Screen, showing the recording of Zero's speech over and over again.

"Why are you grinning?" asked Cornelia and Michael shrugged.

"Because he finally has an anvil to reforge himself into a stronger Blade" announced Samael and Michael smirked.

"Finally, a worthy challenge" announced Michael cryptically as he stood and stretched "tell me Cornelia…about your plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – So first is the appearance of Zero and Enra, obviously. Next will be the battle of Narita, if you want it to be detail or for me even to continue, I require that you…REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Phase 2

**Phase 2 – Clash at Narita**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I do however own my OCs, some specifications on Knightmare Frames and the Plots.**

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>**th**** August, 5:45pm; Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Docks Sector – Warehouse, Black Knights' Trailer: Second Floor – Zero's Room**

Zero had locked the door before removing his Mask as Enra removed his Helmet and they both sat down, Zero in the chair by the Computer Screen and Enra on the bed at the back of the room, Lelouch had a dark smile on his face while Markus' face was expressionless and a little bit worried. Lelouch was underestimating the resources that Britannia or rather Michael could bring to bear against them, there was always something about Michael that reminded Markus of the strength of Charles Zi Britannia but lacking the cruelty of their father, despite being not as smart as Schneizel it was Michael who was the true success to Charles – Markus could feel it in his gut.

"We are gaining more support than I had thought possible, soon enough we will overrun Britannia in Area 11, we will force Cornelia to surrender also!" announced Lelouch as he threw his arm wide, he was soon surprised when Markus shook his head.

"Michael is the true threat, you may be a Sly Strategist Lelouch, but Michael is a Cunning One" commented Markus with a shrug "every plan you make and every trap you set, Michael will find a way to get his Forces around it"

"In short, all Tasks at hand have become even more complicated, thanks to Michael's arrival in Area 11" sighed Lelouch as he bridged his fingers and sat back "Michael did make this place Area 11, after all with his command of invasion, taking incompetence out of the picture in the process as well as a large amount of Tohdoh's Ground Forces"

"If the Japanese Liberation Front is next, then Tohdoh's Courageous Strategies will once again face the cunning of Michael El Britannia, but would courage and slyness win over cunning?" pondered Lelouch from where he sat before smirking "only time will tell"

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm; World of C: Sword of Akasha – Ragnarok Connection System, Control Platform <strong>

Charles Zi Britannia stood with a cold smile on his face as he looked out at the clouded skies of the World of C, the use of the Sword of Akasha was agreed when Charles accepted his code however alternately if V.V. sided with Michael then ideals would chance, the control of the World through the power of the Sword would be possible and intended. By that time, Charles himself would be out of commission and therefore unable to retain his Contract with his death, with that in mind Charles couldn't help but widen his smile into a smirk when he thought of how good his older brother was at Strategy after all these years.

"Charles" commented V.V. as he stepped forwards from under the shadows of the pillar "your sons are truly amazing in their skills"

"Indeed, both Schneizel and Michael have the skills to rule Britannia, but I'm sure Schneizel and Cornelia would step down in favour of Michael taking the Throne" announced Charles with a far away smile "such is their sentimentality"

"With the Sword of Akasha, Michael can manifest it as the core of a Orbital Superweapon theoretically, the Sword of Akasha draws energy from Creation itself through the World of C and similarly the Critical Faction created their Geatic Mega Drive Reactor" pondered V.V. as he paced behind Charles "God and his Archangels, you were smart when naming Michael that name of his, Original Immortals do represent God in this Domain"

"More accurately they govern the world so that the this Spiritual Higher Domain doesn't collapse, if all Humans were to learn of Geass and war over it, the results would be total independence from 'God' causing the Destruction of the Lower and Higher Domains including our own world. Theoretically, the Fail-safe by allowing the Collapse of the Lower Domain would save the Higher Domain, however this would cause immediate problems including much destruction to the Higher Domain and God who is dependent on the Collective Unconscious, alternately the Sword of Akasha is a secondary Fail-safe with multiple capabilities" added Charles as he looked over his shoulder at V.V.

"Exactly, Charles" agreed V.V. with a smile "but there is another way!"

"A Hybrid could unite the Lower and Higher Domains, Geass Genetic Code from the Higher Domain and Human Genetics from the Lower Domain, but if we use the Ragnarok Connection System and slay God then we will succeed in our means of saving these worlds" answered Charles as he turned to face his brother "but with a Physical Terminal for the Sword in our Domain as well as here, a Hybrid could constantly continue the eternal circle, raising the recycling of wills until the Cycle is purified hopefully before they go out of control"

"I can feel the discontent of those deceased here" commented V.V. as he sat on the ground "it's depressing and encourages the destruction of our Worlds, time must move forwards or not at all, either the Messiah Project will be complete or Time will cease with the death of God through Ragnarok"

"We shall wait and see, if he awakens then it is possible that our plan will fail, but maybe a greater one will take its place" announced Charles with a wave of dismissal as he began to walk back towards the Thought Elevator entranceway connecting to Pendragon.

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** August, 8:00am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Private Area: Michael's Chambers – Bedroom**

Michael El Britannia groaned as he turned over onto his side and fisted the strands of Sorath's hair that he subconsciously knew were there, his arm going around Sorath's midriff as he nuzzled further into the bed that his room had been bestowed with, over the last few days he had been busy regulating the Britannian Military in Area 11 until the point in which it was strong enough to tackle the Black Knights on an even playing field should it come to that.

"Forgive me you're Highness, I've come to…" started Jeremiah Gottwald as he entered the room however froze at the site before him, eyes bulging in his head as Michael sat up to look at him.

"Tell Cornelia that I will be down for breakfast shortly" grunted Michael as he leaned up in bed with a yawn, shaking the sleeping Sorath as he did so and stood from the bed, Sorath soon following lead without complaint.

* * *

><p><strong>8:30am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Private Area: Roof – Garden<strong>

"You're Highness, Princess Cornelia!" yelled Jeremiah as he ran out of the Viceroy's Palace over to where Cornelia was sipping tea "I have news!"

"I assume Michael will be joining us shortly?" asked Cornelia and Jeremiah nodded slightly "I see you are still filled with excitement, there is more? Then out with it man!"

"Prince Michael was sleeping in the same bed as Samael Sol!" shouted Jeremiah however he quieted down as he noticed Euphemia walking over.

"Thank you, I'll deal with it from here" nodded Cornelia before turning to her arriving brother and sister "good morning, Euphie, Michael"

"Morning, Sister" smiled Euphie as she walked over and sat down in an empty chair.

"Good morning, Cornelia" nodded Michael as he sat down in the last empty chair at the table.

"I hear you have a romantic partner" commented Cornelia as she looked over her raised cup of tea to look at Michael, Euphie practically jumped out of her chair after her initial shock, Michael however paled.

"Really, Mike?" asked Euphie and Michael shrugged while wishing he could disappear.

"Are you using protection!" questioned Cornelia suddenly and Michael spluttered where he was sitting "are you being treated properly!"

"Cornelia, please" complained Michael as he placed his head into his hand and gave an annoyed sigh, blast Cornelia and her motherly nature, Michael felt like jumping off the top of the Viceroy's Palace now.

"This is irrelevant" commented Samael as he stepped from behind a tree causing Cornelia to jump "we should be concentrating on the next Operation"

"You…" started Cornelia and Michael laughed.

"Yes, Samael is right" announced Michael calmly "we should concentrate on attacking Narita as planned, if we crush the Japanese Liberation Front then we should be able to secure all rebellious activities in Area 11, failing that we will take the hope out of the Elevens and be able to reinforce our front here"

"That seems a bit cold, Michael" commented Euphie and Michael scowled at the younger princess.

"This is a mopping up operations war, you haven't seen a full blown war, the actions taken by the Military here are to enforce obedience and that will succeed shortly" interjected Samael as he watched Euphie calmly "isn't that right, Princess Cornelia?"

"Rightly so" agreed Cornelia as she watched Samael cautiously "what do you propose?"

* * *

><p><strong>1:00pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Docks Sector – Warehouse, Black Knights Base<strong>

After Zero had given the Activation Key to the Guren MK II and told Ohgi their next course of action, he crossed over to where Enra was watching the preparations made by the Black Knights, the Black Knights began to familiarize themselves with the equipment recently received from the Kyoto House. The final two units that had been transported were the Guren MK I which had been upgraded and redesigned into the Sakura, a Guren design with two normal arms that instead contained Radiation Whips and also two Katen Yaibatou – Two chainsaw like Swords, the final unit that would be piloted by Q.Q. would be a Gekka Pre-Production Test Type unit.

"It is surprising that the Japanese have such power at their disposal" commented Enra as he looked among the gathered forces.

"Together, we should be able to destroy that White Unit if things don't go as planned, at Narita we will capture Cornelia" announced Zero and Enra gave an annoyed sigh "you believe otherwise?"

"You are forgetting the Michael part of this equation, Michael El Britannia will be the true rival of your tactics, not Cornelia" answered Enra as he looked at Zero, Zero nodding in understanding but taking Enra's update at face value, almost dismissing it entirely.

"Let's move out" announced Zero as he headed towards the Black Knight's Trailer "we have plans to make"

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** August, 11:15am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Narita Mountains, Narita: Mountain Base, G1-class Base: G1 Base 1023, Bridge **

Michael once again found himself leaning against Tactical Table of the G1 Base as he had been when seeing Zero for the first time, the base was rolling up to the base of the Narita Mountains or specifically a Mountain that was reported to be their base of operations, except Zero would fight Michael personally as he set out in the Uther and countered every tactic that he could thrown at them. Michael knew that Zero was at Narita, could fell it in his bones and smell it in the air, his animal instincts going wild with the desire to fight and kill this potentially worthy opponent – it's just how Britannia had raised him to be.

"Michael, where will you and your personal units like be stationed?" asked Cornelia and Michael considered this for a moment before answering.

"I would prefer to be stationed between General Dalton and General Alec's command" announced Michael as he looked at the map.

"So it shall be" agreed Cornelia as she once again looked forward.

* * *

><p><strong>12:15pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Narita Mountains, Narita: Point T – Battlefield<strong>

Michael grinned as he ducked the Uther under Machine Gun fired before folding the wings of the Uther outwards and jumping into the air, the Geatic Particles began acting like wings of energy as the Uther launched up into the air and sailed over two Burais before firing the two Long-range Energy Rifles that pierced golden/orange beam through two Japanese Burais, covering Michael from behind was Samael in the GGK-01LP Poder – a Limited Production Prototype of the GGK-01 Uther parallel to the Lancelot's Lancelot Club. The Poder fired its Compact Energy Rifle which multiple shots immediately destroyed an Anti-Air Cannon that was tracking the Uther before also taking into the air, from above the Poder drew his Energy Sword, the cylinder handle producing into a crimson beam which sliced through a Burai's armour like a headed blade through butter as the Experimental Knightmare descended.

"_The enemy seems intent on stopping our advance in this Sector"_ commented Samael over a transmission as both the Poder and the Uther landed beside each other on the Cliffside.

"I've had our reinforcements preparing" announced Michael as he bridged his fingers while sitting back in his piloting chair "we need only wait now!"

The battle thus far had been going surprisingly well and Michael for a moment doubted that Zero was here, but only for a moment. Zero would just be waiting for just the right moment to launch an attack, Michael for a moment paused to wonder what move Zero would make as he looked at the mountain, Zero had thus far shown a mix of audacity and slyness in his strategies…he would set up a trap or use nature itself to his advantage.

"_Michael, why isn't your unit advancing?"_ asked Cornelia over a communication but Michael simply stared at the mountain while connected wirelessly to the Internet, getting research on the Narita Mountains, he feared exactly what the results showed.

"Cornelia, withdraw Forces from the Mountain, now!" commanded Michael as he calculated Zero's plan in an instant "there is a chance that Zero plans to cause an artificial Landslide"

"_You're sure?"_ asked Cornelia over the transmission and Michael nodded.

"Have Alec's Forces come around and reinforce your flank, I'll reinforce Dalton and advance upon the JLF's Base!" requested Michael and Cornelia nodded as she cut the transmission.

* * *

><p><strong>12:40pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Narita Mountains, Narita: Hillside – 5<strong>**th**** Division Hut**

C.C. frowned as she leaned against the Hut's wall and looked down at the battle with a frown, as if predicting what Lelouch was planning the Forces under General Alec were moving to back Cornelia and even Q.Q. looked not only confused but annoyed also, in fact Q.Q. looked like she was ready to cuss up a storm if things became in any way more advantageous for the Britannian Forces.

"It seems that whoever is commanding their Forces is good" commented C.C. and smirked at the annoyed Q.Q.

"Once I get out there, we'll see how good he is" snarled Q.Q. as she headed towards her parked Gekka Pre-Production Test Type Knightmare Frame.

* * *

><p><strong>12:45pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Narita Mountains, Narita: Mountaintop – Battlefield <strong>

"Alright, all preparations are completed! Black Knights, prepare to move out!" announced Zero as he sat back in his Custom Burai "we the Black Knights, are going to lunch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain, per my instruction you will charge on down to Point Three and the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia the Second Princess of Britannia while our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren MK II. Kallen, use penetrating electrode No. 3, settle things with one blow!"

"_Right!"_ announced Kallen in return over the communication as the Guren MKII placed its right arm over the third Electrode before pumping it full of Microwave Radiation.

Zero watched on with glee as the effects of the Radiation flooded down the mountain in the form of a landslide, heavily damaging the City below as it ploughed through anything in its path and that included most of the Britannians on route, however what seemed like a success suddenly became stale as the desired effect lacked the desired Britannian Casualties.

"I warned you about Michael" commented Enra over a transmission before he began to lead the Black Knights down toward the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>1:15pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Narita Mountains, Narita: Sector C – Battlefield <strong>

Despite the ball that Lelouch had started rolling it was obvious that he was now in a corner that couldn't be fought out of and that his enemies were closing in quickly, it was Michael El Britannia's strategy that had blunted the Black Knights' momentum and now Lelouch was seething behind the mask of Zero, Michael had not only called in a hidden number of Britannian Ground Forces from the East but he also had Britannian Forces including snipers drop onto ledges of on the Mountain where they could use the height to their advantage. Michael and his personal Knightmare had also flooded the battlefield with Orange Light as he fired off the Uther's Geatic Particle Cannon which formed a blast from between the two wings that were pointed forward toward their target, in this case the Japanese Liberation Front that were holding the line with the Black Knights had been the effective target and the damage was easily done, the Black Knights were mostly an untrained rabble of Terrorists that had yet to prove themselves to be warriors in Zero's eyes however too many of them dying and the infrastructure of the Black Knights would fall apart in an instant.

"Zero, leave Michael El Britannia to me!" announced Q.Q. as she faced Michael over a gorge, in the Gorge the Guren MK II waited as Cornelia's customized Gloucester Knightmare Frame sped down the Gorge in its direction.

"Humph" smirked Michael as he jumped the Gorge and drew into both free hands of his Knightmare Frame the two Energy Swords on its person, only just missing the Gekka Pre-Production Test Type on the downward slash of both blades.

Further up the Gorge was Samael who fought against Enra on an even playing field as the Sakura's two Katen Yaibatou Swords slammed against the Poder's two Energy Swords, Samael took into the air and drew the Poder's Compact Energy Rifle to fire at the Japanese Knightmare Frame however one of the Sakura's Radiation Whips wrapped around the Rifle, Samael only just released the Rifle and backed away before the Radiation caused it to explode violently. Samael smirked as he fired with the Poder's head mounted Double Vulcan and damaged the Radiation Whip to such an extent that it exploded of its own will, Enra jumped the Sakura up into the air and slashed out with a Katen Yaibatou Sword however Samael managed to flip the Poder over the Sakura's attack, avoiding harm.

The Gorge shook as a hole appeared in the Cliffside as the Lancelot broke through and Michael sighed in relief at the reinforcements given to Cornelia, however the movements of his duelling enemy was erratic as though the person was…desperate of a sort, it seemed that the pilot of the Japanese Knightmare had gotten panicked by the arrival of the Lancelot and how badly that the Guren MK II was faring against the Britannian 7th Generation Knightmare Frame. Also with Britannian Forces pushing back the Japanese and Black Knights on all front he didn't deny that the Black Knight pilot was panicked, also news of further Britannian Reinforcements chaffed the hopes of the Black Knights and news that the Japanese Liberation Front was considering a Tactical Withdrawal from the field was also foreboding, Zero could panicked to hell for all he cared so long as the Black Knights were destroyed in the end.

"I will defeat you!" shouted Q.Q. as she charged at the Uther, the Radiation Arm was a feint as she stretched out her Knightmare's normal arm, her Geass symbol shining a blood red.

As soon as her Knightmare's hand touched the Uther's chest she expected little resistance as she went about forcing her way into Michael's mind, what happened however was completely different as she pushed with her own mind she felt as though she had accidentally broken into a Dam, pure mental energy screamed at her until she saw only black and heard only static around her. Michael however was different as he cried and yelled while gripping his head, eyes glowing crimson and Celtic/Geass Ruins swarming up his arms and legs like liquid fire, the Uther's core had turned blood red as had the visor on its head and around the Knightmare was total chaos as energy rained down on the Black Knights with those touched falling into insanity over the simplest things.

For Michael however this was all irrelevant to him as moments later he saw red and then black, passing out in the cockpit of the Uther which had the emergency autopilot activated to simply save his life, therefore he had no idea of the victorious glow in Samael's eyes as he watched nor the report that Jesse Waldstein would be sending back to the Emperor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – And that is the battle of Narita, also information details is on the Code Geass Fanon Wiki, just watch the spoilers if you can. If you want me to continue, then press that Review button! <strong>


	4. Phase 3

**Phase 3 – Mao and Michael**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything related to Code Geass. I do however own my OCs, some specifications on Knightmare Frames and the Plots.**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** August, 9:45am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Private Area: Michael's Chambers – Bedroom**

Samael smiled lightly as he sat up in bed and looked over at the sleeping form of Michael El Britannia, he had been out for an entire day after yesterday's escapades though Samael assumed it was due to the suppression of Michael's powers throughout most of his life, Michael seemed to be everything that Britannia and Samael could ever want which soon they will have for an eternity. Cornelia as but an example had seen Michael as a useful resource at last for her goals, unlike herself or her entourage, the Divine Dragon of Pacific had cunningly moved Zero's target out from under his nose before then launched a counterattack of overwhelming numbers against the JLF and the Black Knight.

"Still no change?" asked Cornelia as she came into the room, a frown on her face when she noticed that Samael was lying in bed with the defenceless man.

"Actually, you're Highness, he woke up this early Morning but I encouraged him to rest for awhile longer" announced Samael as he stood from the bed "I'll wake him up for breakfast in forty five minutes, I assume that you have delayed it to come check on his health, personally I want him awake not only for the breakfast but for a check-up"

"I question your bluntness but I too would like to see him up and about, do so but don't do anything that causes him harm, he has gone up and beyond the duty originally set to him" commanded Cornelia before she turned and left to make Morning Preparations.

"You could have told her I was awake" commented Michael from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, standing a moment later.

"I thought it would be best to give you time before you faced the public again, also I have some bad news, Jeremiah Gottwald has been critically injured as of the last battle" informed Samael and Michael nodded.

"What is to become of him?" asked Michael but Samael's smirk cut him off.

"I have handed him over to Code R with hopes that they not only that they save his life but also attempt to improve him" answered Samael and Michael nodded "but we should really hurry along"

* * *

><p><strong>10:30am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Private Area: Roof – Garden<strong>

Michael El Britannia was treated with hugs and questions as soon as he arrived near Cornelia's usual dining clearing, most of their questions were concentrated on the health of the Prince or on what type of weapon that had been used to cause such an effect on the Prince, Samael had cut in claiming that Code R would be able to answer that and therefore it would be best left to the specialists.

"You'll have to forgive my worry, I know I can't replace your mother but…" started Cornelia however Michael cut her off.

"You're right, you could never replace my mother, and how could you replace a woman whom died with my Birth? Who I never got to know?" asked Michael dramatically with a frown "your motherly nature can be annoying at times, Cornelia, but if it wasn't for you or Schneizel I would have grown up without aid. Thank You, Sister"

"I truly believe Michael, that you will overtake our Father, becoming the next Emperor" announced Cornelia suddenly and surprisingly she suddenly kneeled and began quoting the Ancient Britannian Rite of Loyalty "therefore, I ask that you accept my strength, allow me to be the Castle that protects and Nurtures you. And when I am near my end, take my power and ascend, to rise above all the pieces on this Chess Board of Destiny!"

"I accept your oath, Cornelia, know that Britannia will be changed for the better in which Combat inapt people like Euphie are allowed to ascend in their own way along the road of Destiny" announced Michael as he motioned to the Table "stand Cornelia, for we have work to do"

"My lord" requested Guilford suddenly "I'm sure that it would ruin your breakfast mood, but we need to consult what we are going to do about Zero"

"It's simple" announced Michael as he sat down at the Table and sipped a cut of tea that had been poured by Cornelia as she too sat down "I will remain out of the spotlight for now, we need to lure Zero into believing that Michael El Britannia is out of commission, the only one that has predicted and counter his strategies. I will meanwhile look for new resources hidden to obvious eyes, they will be added to our command in order to defeat Zero once and for all, and I will also be talking to the Prime Minister of Britannia"

"We can assume that there are no Black Knight Spies that high in the Britannian command, therefore they would not know of the resources external to Area 11 that are being brought to bear against them, this plan could work" announced Guilford suddenly in understanding.

"We overwhelm Zero with pure numeral advantage and combine our Tactical Skills to outthink him!" announced Cornelia understanding "brining the true power of Britannia down on his head!"

"Until that time, I only ask that you hold the fort Cornelia, don't let Zero win!" commanded Michael with such flare that shocked Cornelia who nodded.

"None shall breach our Gates nor climb over our walls, the Tokyo Settlement will hold to its defence, Terrorists far and wide shall be hunted pre-emptively!" announced Cornelia with a military salute though she remained seated.

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>**th**** August, 1:00pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Private Area: Michael's Chambers – Office**

Over the last few days Michael had been actively working to bring about a plan that would crush Zero completely without himself being in the active battle, Michael had shown Britannia that Zero could indeed be beaten however he wanted to see if Britannia had the strength needed to take this threat on without him, Britannia loathed the weak and recommended the strong thus was Michael's worry. If those of Area 11 were not strong enough in Michael's eyes then what right did they have in the Emperor's eyes? This in mind drove Michael to prove that not all of the Emperor's subjects were worthless trolls, they could work together as a team and therefore they could win a battle against the most manipulating mind in the history of Britannia's enemies, Michael also ran through the possibilities that Clovis was still alive and therefore he would have to have someone find out Clovis' location.

"Michael, are you thinking about facing Zero, this early in the Game?" asked Samael as he leaned on the desk in front of Michael.

"No, I was thinking of having someone find and rescue Clovis, he may have valuable information that we can use to our advantage" announced Michael and Samael turned around at that announcement.

"I believe that I can have someone that can turn that to our advantage, I will have to gain contact with some allies in the Homeland, but it shall be done" announced Samael as she stood "I shall return tomorrow"

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm; World of C: Sword of Akasha – Ragnarok Connection System, Control Platform<strong>

Charles was once again standing with his brother while they looked about the Realm of the Dead, this was C's World which was a collection of the Subconscious Domain and the Plane of the Wandering Dead, it was also the place that Charles and V.V. had most in common including the use of the Ragnarok Connection to create a better world through destroying God. Only the Geass Immortals would be unharmed in such a new world, ruling it and the Maskless Humanity until the end of time itself as even the dead lingered in the Lower Domain, V.V. had been speaking of important protocols within the Geass Directorate that had allowed their research to reach new heights.

"Charles, you truly love Michael, don't you?" asked V.V. suddenly and Charles hesitated "I find that I too am…interested by him"

"Good, because through him, Change is coming to the world and he will be the King in that changed world" announced Samael causing both V.V. and Charles to jump slightly "many fear change and will fight it with every fibre of their being, but sometimes change is what they need most, sometimes change is what sets them free"

"The report on Michael's progress from Jesse spoke of nothing interesting, apparently something odd happened at Narita, other than that there is little I believe for but the Ragnarok Connection" dismissed Charles with a frown.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide, either way, one's a fool" sneered Samael as he paced forwards to stand between Charles and V.V.

"Believed or not, some things must simply be accepted" commented V.V. and Samael's smirk widened.

"Ah, there is the answer I sought. An open mind, and not one made of mush, not yet at any rate" chuckled Samael lightly "but moving on, I require to borrow something of yours V.V., Rolo to be exact"

"You want to borrow Rolo for a mission?" asked V.V. curiously and even Charles turned to look.

"Actually it was proposed that Rolo and a Number of Soldiers head out to find Prince Clovis, since he isn't in the World of C we can assume that his interrogators have not gotten bored of him yet, also Michael hopes to retrieve vital information from Clovis about Zero's Forces" announced Samael as he explained the plan "if we gain vital knowledge on the working of Zero's Organization, we may be able to speed along his destruction"

"Denied" answered Charles with a scowl but V.V. smiled lightly.

"Accepted" input V.V. and Charles glowered at his eternally young Older Brother who glared back "Rolo is under my command, Charles, I have to respect Michael's duty to his brother and to his Family"

"You side with such weakness?" scowled Charles as he stepped towards V.V. who held his ground with an uncaring expression.

"It isn't a weakness if we gain an advantage out of it, if we gain vital information on Zero then we may be able to counter him indefinitely and return peace to Area 11, though it wouldn't be a total peace it would put all of the Rebel group in that Area into a state of disorganization" announced Samael as he moved between Charles and V.V. "or are you going to look like a fool to your Empire, an Emperor who would disallow a potentially helpful action in an Empire which success and power mean everything, what Michael wants is to defeat Zero or anyone that obstructs that path and what Michael _wants_ Michael _gets_! Even if it's for your Heart to be ripped clean out of your chest by me in the process!"

"Hahaha" laughed Charles suddenly and V.V. gave a sigh of relief "you are willing to do anything to make Michael's plan succeed, to be willing to murder the Emperor so that the Prince would succeed over such a trivial matter, does your loyalty know no end? It seems not, do whatever you like, but I want to see results!"

"Thank you, your Majesty" bowed Samael and Charles grunted as he turned back to look out at the World of C as Samael turned to face V.V. "how soon can you have Rolo join me in Area 11?"

"By tomorrow, I also hear that Cornelia has planned a raid on the fleeing JLF Soldiers making their way to China, I assume that Cornelia is going to give Zero a proxy victory there?" asked V.V. and Samael nodded "then Rolo Vi Britannia will be useful in collecting information for Michael even after Clovis is retrieved"

* * *

><p><strong>26<strong>**th**** August, 9:00am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Administration Area: Viceroy's Offices – Tactics Room **

Michael sat down at the head of the Table after being commanded here by Cornelia who was wondering if Zero would appear at Port Yokosuka, Michael had calmly stated that it would indeed come to pass as Zero had taken the bait at Narita and so wouldn't miss the opportunity to destroy his fleeing Rivals as well as launch another sneak attack on Cornelia, Michael decided however that Cornelia had called him here for yet another reasons and Michael wasn't wrong.

"Also, I have called you here to speak with our brother" announced Cornelia as she pressed a button on a console causing a screen to descend from the ceiling, a moment later Schneizel El Britannia sat on the other end of the communication and Michael couldn't help but give an annoyed sigh at Cornelia's mothering nature.

"_Michael, how have you been dearest brother, I had heard that you were out of commission and I was worried"_ announced Schneizel over the transmission and Michael gave a shrug.

"Area Eleven has become more chaotic than I first imagined and is testing my limits greatly, I am search presently for possible locations that my spies have seen Zero or an expected Black Knight have been to, so far we have a number of possibilities for a Black Knights Base however we have found the place where Clovis is expected to be held captive" explained Michael and Schneizel smiled lightly.

"_Off the topic of Military, how is your personal health?"_ asked Schneizel and Michael smiled lightly at the communication of his brother.

"I'm exhausted but I am still capable" announced Michael causing Schneizel to nod in understanding "but I could use your help"

"_Explain"_ demanded Schneizel on the communication, a curious glow in his eyes as he frowned.

"I need more supplies, Troops and I need an advantage against our enemy, I am luring them in but I don't have the resources to chain them down" explained Michael and Schneizel nodded in understanding "I will require them by sometime next Month"

"_I believe I have something for you also by early next month, continue to lure Zero in and prepare for his destruction, I will see you soon"_ announced Schneizel before he cut the transmission.

"Your Highness!" announced Dalton as he stepped into the room "forgive my forwardness, Prince Michael, but I believe there is someone you should see"

* * *

><p><strong>11:00am; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Tokyo Settlement: Political District – Viceroy's Palace, Lower Levels: VIP Secret Prison – Interrogation Room 5<strong>

Michael looked on through the Interrogation Room's side room window where the interrogation was going ahead, the platinum blond man being interrogated had introduced himself as Mao and was answering every question asked as though he were taking it from the man's mind – even if it was of highest security clearance, Michael couldn't help but be impressed by Mao's Geass Ability and before the Interrogator could get aggravated he demanded that Michael and Samael were to interview Mao, alone.

"You two are curious" gleamed Mao as he sat forwards just as Michael and Samael entered the room "you are both just like C.C."

"We're not like her" announced Samael as he stepped up to the Table "I am an Original Immortal and this is Michael El Britannia, Forth Prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia, the Viscount of Panama and the Divine Dragon of the Pacific"

"Ah, so this is the one everyone in China fears" commented Mao as he clapped his hands happily "finally someone with Authority that is immune to my Geass"

"I have an offer for you, Mao" announced Michael simply and Mao raised an eyebrow as his lips widened dramatically into an overly cheerful smile.

"Oh?" asked Mao curiously as he leaned forwards on the table.

"I want you to serve me, in return I will give you the equipment capable of interfering with your Geass, additionally while within my service I will allow you C.C. should the opportunity to capture her present itself" announced Michael and Mao smirked "do we have an agreement?"

"Oh yes, very much so your Highness, let us dally along with your plans!" laughed Mao and Michael nodded once before motioning to Samael, Samael let loose a technical charm on a chain which Mao caught, the effect was imminent as sanity came back to his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>3:30pm; Britannian Colonies: Area Eleven – Mainland, Near Tokyo Settlement: Hidden Base – Main Structure, Basement Levels: Heavy Security Zone – Nobility Prisons<strong>

Rolo efficiently descended down the stairs as quickly as the brown haired fifteen year old could, once he noticed the pair of guards sitting playing cards he activated his Geass and slit their throats with a hidden knife, the young assassin then walked down the corridor and hacked into the Datapad on the side of a occupied cell opening the doorway within to reveal a blond haired man.

"Clovis La Britannia, I am an Agent on loan to Michael El Britannia, I am here to rescue you" announced Rolo as he stepped into the room.

"Oh thank God, I was starting to despise this horrible place" sighed Clovis as he stood to his full height "I am surprised that an Agent of such skill would be so young"

"That is Irrelevant, we have to reach the enemy Hanger within Thirty Minutes, Britannian Forces will then attack this Base and we will be forced to steal transportation" dismissed Rolo as he motioned for Clovis to follow him, leaving the room to move ahead to his next objective.

* * *

><p><strong>4:30pm; Off the Britannian Homeland: Minor Island Military Areas, Pearl Harbour: Airfield Section – Government Building, Private Area: Schneizel El Britannia's Quarters – Office<strong>

Schneizel El Britannia bridged his fingers while he ran through the possibilities of what Michael had told him this morning, if Michael's jabs were right then Cornelia and he were caught in a dire plan to trap Zero that required Schneizel aiding them externally, sadly things were going south diplomatically with the Nations of Russia and China on what Michael was doing in the Country in the first place. Schneizel looked out the window at the two Airships that were being worked on, the BBAF-1001 Avalon-class Aerial Battlecarrier and the Camael-class Aerial Battleship, two unique designs that would shut the Chinese and the E.U. up while reinforcing Michael in Area Eleven.

"Your Majesty" announced Earl Kanon Maldini as he stepped up behind the Second Prince of Britannia.

"Kanon, what is the report on the supplies to be sent to Area Elven?" asked Schneizel and Kanon handed over a datapad with lists of information easily scrolled down through "Excellent! And what is the progress with our Airship Project, are they almost ready?"

"The _Avalon_ and _Camael_ will each be completed within the next week, we can then begin testing the effectiveness of the Float System over a long range, once everything is finished we can set off on our tests" reported Kanon with a light smile causing Schneizel to smile.

"And I assume that we have succeeded in implementing loyal crewmembers onto the _Camael_, once again your report is Excellent" announced Schneizel with a cold smile as he considered the possibilities "I also believe to know the best way to test them both"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note – And that is practically the filler between Narita and Kamine Island, next would probably be said Island, Review! <strong>


End file.
